Curiosity means Doom
by HyperCosmo
Summary: This is my first Invader Zim story. Couldn't be bothered to think up of a better name. lol
1. Default Chapter

Yay! I've finally gotten around to writing first Invader Zim story. Enjoy!

* * *

Another boring, mind rotting day at Skool. Dib was leaning his freakishly large head on his hand and staring at the freakishly slow minutes go past on the clock. His glasses were askew and drool was dripping out of one side of his mouth.

"And from then on, the two headed worm was doomed." Ms Bitters completed.

Dib shifted his eyes Zim's way. Zim was staring at the clock also, drumming his "8" fingers on the edge of the desk. looking really eager to get out.

"What's he up to ?" Dib asked himself in a whisper.

Finally the bell ring.

"Ok, pack your grotty little books away and get out." Ms Bitters said…well bitterly.

"Finally!" Dib said out loud.  
Zim slid out of the classroom swiftly and started running down the hall towards the skool doors. Dib pushed his way through the swarm of kids. He was about 5 feet away from the door when he bumped right into a kid.

"Gaz! move, I gotta get to Zim."

Gaz grabbed her big brother's shirt.

"We're going home Dib" Gaz said coldly.

"But! I gotta get to Zim!" Dib persisted, staring over Gaz's shoulder. Gaz growled and clenched her fists. Dib stopped and stared at Gaz in slight fear.

"Ok sure, my dear, freaky little sister, lets go home."

Gaz grunted, turned around and walked out the doors. Dib followed her out with a small grin on his face. As soon as he stepped onto the pavement, he ran.

"Uh ha! I'll get you this time Zim"

Suddenly he felt himself stop and fall to the ground. He came to his sences when his chin hit the pavement. He felt himself being reeled back. Gaz stood over him.

"If you want to keep all of you teethin you mouth, then I suggest you come with me."

* * *

Zim slamed his door shut and was imediatly greeted by his robot parents. He narrowed his eyes and kicked them out of the way.

"Now dear, It's not nice to shove your father's head into the wall like that." Said his "mother", limply. Zim sighed and threw his bag in the corner.

"MASTER!!!! You're home!!!" GIR screeched, running out of the kitchen. "Say you're happy!!!!"

"GIR! Get out of my way. I've got more important things to do then play little games with you."

"Like what?"

"Argh, I feel stupid asking you this. GIR, do you know anything about a two headed worm ?"

GIR blinked.

"Didn't think so. Computer, take me to the lab."

"YAY !!!! Lets go !!!!" GIR shouted happily.

* * *

Sorry, it's a bit short. I'm just getting started. 


	2. Da worm

Thankyou so much to the people who reviewed my story!

* * *

"Why exactly are you in such a hurry to get home Gaz? And dragging me with you, literally."

Gaz was dragging Dib along the footpath by his hair.

"I mean what's with that?" Dib continued.

Gaz said nothing.

"Can you stop dragging me? My head hurts and these are new pants!" he paused. "Uh hello, earth to Gaz…you still alive?"

"You won't be in a minute." Gaz grumbled

They finally got to their house. Gaz dropped Dib on the doormat and went inside. Dib straightened his clothes, fixed up his hair and ran up to his room; slamming the door.

"Man what's wrong with Gaz?" He sat down on his bed. "Anyhow, what's Zim up to? How can I find out? And why is it so echoy inside my head?"

Zim paced around his lab while GIR was playing with his piggy plushie.

"Do you love me piggy? YAY!!! Piggy!!"

"Hmm…GIR, find me a thing that's called a worm." Zim announced

GIR had the stupidest grin on his face. "Here ya!" GIR said handing over the worm.

"You carry that around with you?" Zim asked, twitching slightly as the worm struggled in GIR's grip.

"Hehehehehehe I don't know!" GIR giggled.

Zim snatched the worm and examined in.

"Which side is its head?" Zim asked nobody in particular. Zim narrowed his eyes and took the worm over to the computer. He stared at it for a bit.

"_And from then on, the two headed worm was doomed."_ Ms Bitter's words rang inside his head.

"From then on, the two headed worm MEANS DOOM!!! Mwhhahahahahahahahahaha!

GIR looked up and stared at his master and started laughing for the heck of it. Zim stopped and watched his robot carry on laughing.

"Ok…"

GIR kept laughing well after Zim had left the lab.

"Hehe…I don't get it…. Where did he go?"

"Now…What ever you are, I want you to listen very carefully. Your mission is to help me destroy the humans." Zim whispered to the worm.

"Awwww masters made a new friend!"

"Quiet GIR, oh look a pathetic human, now's your chance to prove yourself…thing."

"Hello there green faced boy." The guy said politely.

"Don't come any closer, human. Or face the wrath of my…weapon of DOOM!" Zim shouted, shoving the worm in the guy's face.

"It's a worm." The man said pushing Zim's arm out of the way.

"Are you not frightened? Are you not scared?" Zim said shaking the worm.

The man stepped back a little ways. "Ah, I'm outta here." He said, quickly crossing the road.

"Hm…apparently, our little friend here does seem much of a threat. Well let's see what we can do about that." Zim said turning around walking back into the house.

"YAY!!! Wormy wormy wormy!!!! GIR screeched

**THAT NIGHT**

Dib crept slowly down the stairs towards the door.

"Does dad know you're going out this late Dib?" Gaz said, leaning over the side of the couch.

"He's not going to know, if you don't tell him." Dib answered back.

Gaz turned back around. She threw the keys over the back of the couch, just missing Dib's head.

"Don't hurry back." She said smoothly.

Dib stepped outside.

"Brrr…it's freezing. Gotta get to Zim, as long as his plans backfire with my help, the earth will be safe…. why am I always talking to myself."

_(Distant voice from nowhere: You gotta get cha self a girl mate.) _

Dib ran as fast as he could down the side walk towards Zim's house. He came to the front yard. Panting, he slowly walked around to the side of Zim's house and peered through the window. Zim had his human disguise on and was softly talking to…

"Is that a worm?" Dib asked himself.

Zim's "dog" was running around like a maniac, since his favourite show was on. GIR suddenly stops.

"Oh looky, you big head friend is at the window!" GIR shouted.

"MY HEAD IS NOT BIG…opps." Dib quickly put his hand over his mouth. Zim spun around.

"Dib…." Zim grinned evilly and pulled down the shutters.

"Ah great, he's on to me." They both said at the same time. Dib didn't hesitate to stay butpulled his jacket over his head a little ways and slowly walked home.


	3. The Double Doom Machine

Dib came home earlier than he'd expected.

"Hi Gaz, dad here?" Dib asked his sister curiously. Gaz pointed in the direction of the lab. Dib nodded and walked up to his bedroom.

"So Professor, I walked up to the alien, Zim's house and peered into the window. He was planning something, I know it. And he's found a new associate."

The professor narrowed his eyes. "And who might that be, R2D2?"

"No! The strangest thing was…that he was talking to a worm!"

The professor guy sighed. "How many times Dib? Call us when you've actually got something. Talking to a worm! Hahahaha!"

The computer switched off and Dib banged his fist on the desk.

"This is hopeless! Zim's up to something, I know it!"

"Be quiet Dib!" Gaz shouted.

* * *

"Argh, he knows I'm up to something, I know it! Blast you Dib!" Zim cried. 

"Blast you Dib, into the sky! Hehehe! The sky, sky!" GIR shouted

"Stop it" Zim said, getting annoyed. "Now, how am I going to do this, Grr…what's wrong with this picture." Zim said out loud, examining the worm.

"It's only got one head…" The rest of GIR's words were cut off.

"THAT'S IT!" Zim shouted turning his head and stared at his robot. "This worm's only got one head. I think our answer is to give him two, and obviously we'll have to make him larger! Then the rest of the world will be DOOMED! HAHAHAHAHA…. ah yeah." Zim ran over to his drawing board.

"Yeah, my piggy only has one head. Looks better with one head!" GIR giggled.

Zim stayed up most of the night preparing and building. Sparks lit up the small lab, and you hear GIR over the noise going "Oooohh Ahhh, pretty sparkles"

**NEXT DAY**

"GIR, touch that and die!" Zim growled.

GIR touched it anyway. "I feel fine master!"

"Ok GIR, see this? This is the Double Doom Machine. It can double the amount of stuff put under it. For example…" Zim snatched GIR's piggy out if his hands and put it under the ray. The ray hit the piggy, giving it two heads. "There, two headed Piggy." Zim looked proud of himself.

"NO! Piggy, you looky better with one head!" GIR cried.

"Right I'm going to skool." Zim said, ignoring the little robots pain. "Don't you dare touch this machine."

"YES MASTER." GIR said in his SIR voice.

* * *

Zim walked down the skool corridor to the classroom. When he got to the door, Dib was standing in the doorway. 

"Hello Zim, looking tired I see." Dib said. Zim didn't answer but tried to push Dib out of the way.

"Ah, nope I don't think so. First, tell me what's going on." Dib said smugly. Zim's eyes narrowed.  
"And why would I tell you? If I did, I'll have to kill you." He said smoothly, reaching into his backpack.

Dib's eyes widened and stepped out of the way. Zim smirked and walked smartly into the classroom. Dib was getting exasperated, but kept calm for the moment. Ms Bitters literally slithered into the classroom.

"Why aren't you in your seat Dib?" Ms Bitters hissed. Her sharp forked tongue flickered.

Dib slouched a bit and walked over to his desk.

Half way through the lesson, Dib got hit in the head with a paper ball. He straightened his glasses and opened the ball. _"You have a big head." _Dib looked immediately at Zim who was trying to look at innocent as possible. Dib grumbled and looked back down at his book. Couple minutes later, Dib got hit in the head with another paper ball. He opened it like the first time _"I think you're cute" _Dib gave Zim the weirdest disgusted look. Zim frowned and pointed to the back. The ugliest girl in the class waved and showed her yellow teeth in a crooked smile. Dib shuddered and hoped the bell would ring soon…

* * *

But no, it's not over it yet....I'll get the next chapter up ASAP savvy? :-) 


	4. Mistaken Success

Whoa, it's been or almost been a year since I updated this horrible story. o0;; Gosh...Anywho I don't own Invader Zim. Master Jhonen does. -bows down- This story is only for your enjoyment. :)

* * *

Dib sat up in the only tree, in the skool grounds, that wasn't wilting from the pollution coming from the city. He looked over at his stinking class mates and the rest of the skool who hated him.

"Hey, Dib's up in the tree again..."

"Nerd…"

Dib's eyes narrowed. He took off his glasses and peered into his binoculars and stared at his arch enemy.

"Come on Zim…What are you up to?" Dib thought out loud.

"Looks like he's eating a sandwich, Dib. Get over it." Gaz answered, her eyes glued to her game slave.

"But what is on his sandwich and is it even a sandwich at all?"

"Keep distracting me from my game, with your annoying voice and your face will be a sandwich." Gaz threatened.

Dib glared down at his sister and said nothing else.

* * *

"So as of two days ago we talked about the two headed worm, and as interesting as it may sound, it is impossible for a worm to have two heads and if anyone is willing to try to give it two heads then he is an idiot." Ms Bitters said, putting her hands together and glaring at the class.

Zim pouted and stood up on his desk.

"Idiot? By what meaning do you use this 'idiot'? Impossible? I think not, you'll see…You'll ALL see." Zim pointed to the class, his arm shaking. The class stared up at him, freaked out and confused.

"Zim, if you have anything to say. Say it on "Have a say day." But not now. Now sit down!"

"But Ms Bitters…Susie Fatsburg died on "Have a say day" by a six armed metal octopus being thrown at her head." Sera said, throwing up her hand.

Ms Bitters glared at her and the usual cicada noise appeared from nowhere.

"If you're all quite finished, I want to keep filling your filthy little minds up with useless junk that may appear on you end of term quiz."

Zim's little soap box speech made Dib curious…very curious. For the rest of the day he gave Zim quick glances to see what he was doing.

"I need answers. And you're going to give them too me…" he whispered to himself.

* * *

Zim paraded down the side walk on his way home. His mind was only on the worm and what GIR was up to. He couldn't help but feel he was being watched and he was right when Dib stepped out from behind the brick wall, casually.

"On your way home Zim?" Dib said folding his arms.

"It would appear so…" Zim answered looking innocent.

"I know you're up to something Zim…you know how I know?"

"How?" Zim said, cocking his head and grinning.

"I have this involuntary sensation of my stomach kind of turning over." Dib said narrowing his eyes.

"Is that so? Man your head is big. The background scenery is blocked by your huge brain container." Zim said. "And even if you do know that I'm up to something, you'd be the last person on this filthy rock that I'd tell." He continued walking backwards around Dib, not loosing eye contact. "You'll find out eventually and when that time comes Dib, you'd be sorry that you ever messed with ZIM!" Zim turned around and sprinted to his house and nearly ran smack bang into the door. He straightened his posture and went inside closing the door behind him. His face met the floor as he tripped over something in the door way. It was Gir's rubber moose.

"Errrrr GIR!" Zim said snatching the moose off the floor. "How many times have I told you not to leave your toys in the door way!" Zim shouted. He blinked and stared around the room looking for his robot. There wasn't any sign of Gir.

"Gir?" Zim walked into the kitchen and every room in the house. Gir wasn't anywhere in sight. Zim stood there and his eye twitched as he realised where his robot could be.

He threw himself into the kitchen toilet and sped down to the lab. He gasped and his eyes widened. Everything in sight had either two heads or two of something. In the middle of the mess was a two headed Gir beaming up at his master.

"GIR! What did I say about touching or even thinking about touching that mach…" his words trailed off and a huge grin spread across his face for in his robots hands, was a two headed worm.

* * *

Yeah I know it's short, but I like the fact that I can attempt a suspense moment of cutting off the rest of the story. I want to see you suffer. Mwahahaha –gasp- Now you will review…right…now! 


End file.
